Teen Wolf: You're My Brother
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Katie and Scott receive news that will change their lives. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf. This story is fan-made. I do however own Katie and Ashley Whittemore and Sean Heartman.

 **Author's Note:** This is not where my Teen Wolf series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read it in order:

 **Finding an Anchor - Ohana - Make Me A Believer - Possessions - Luna - There's No Place Like Home - Natural Born Survivor - The Hunt is On - We Might Fall.**

* * *

 **Title:** Oh, Brother

 **Summary:** Katie and Scott receive news that could, quite possibly, change their lives. ONESHOT.

* * *

Katie swallowed as she stared at the envelope in front of her. She didn't need to open it to know what its contents were. She had sent away for these specifically to prove Agent McCall wrong. There was no possible way that he was who he was claiming to be. She was a Whittemore. Her father was David Whittemore and her mother was Ashley Heartman.

Agent McCall had it wrong. She didn't understand why he was trying cause a rift between her parents, or why he was claiming to be someone he wasn't. But her parents were David and Ashley Whittemore, she was sure of that.

The DNA results would prove he was wrong, and then he could stay the hell out of her life. She wouldn't have him patrolling around Beacon Hills, pretending to be someone he wasn't. Besides, if he was lying about this, what else could he be lying about?

She wouldn't deny that he was Scott McCall's father. Scott had already confirmed that himself. But, for all they know, he probably wasn't even an FBI agent, or maybe he had been one, but he had been fired. He could've been posing as an FBI agent just to get detailed information on what was happening in Beacon Hills.

Suddenly Katie felt violated. She felt angry. Who the hell did this man think he was? Who in their right mind would pose as an FBI Agent just to get close enough to her and her friend and cause trouble for them?

She hated him.

Katie Whittemore hated Agent McCall.

The envelope lay on the kitchen table in the Whittemore household. It had just been delivered by the mailman, and Katie had yet to open it. Her parents, who had flown back in from France after she had managed to get a message to them about Jackson's death, were still in bed.

Katie listened for any sounds of her parents waking up. There weren't any.

When she had told them the previous evening about Jackson's death, they had been outraged. Angry that they had left both of their children in Beacon Hills, angry at Katie for not being more careful, but also thankful that she was still alive, but most of all they were angry at themselves for not being around to protect their son.

Katie knew it was all a part of the grieving process, which was why she hadn't tried to console them. She had her own grieving to do, but she would do it in her own time. Yes, she missed Jackson dearly, he was more than a brother to her, and he had been her best friend. But she couldn't bring herself to cry.

Jackson wouldn't have wanted her to cry.

Shaking her head, Katie heaved a heavy sigh and reached for the envelope. The rough texture of the paper brushed against the pads of her fingers, but it didn't deter her from finding out the truth. She ripped open the flap and reached inside, pulling out its contents and tossing the envelope back onto the table.

Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed the words written on the paper. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze dipped lower and lower until it reached the results table. It was the moment of truth. The part where she could show Agent McCall how wrong he truly was.

...

...

...

...

...

"No," Katie breathed, her gaze reading over the same sentence again and again. It couldn't be. There'd been a mistake. The lab had screwed up. They had confused her DNA results with someone else's. There was no possible way that this was hers.

But it was hers. She knew it was. Her gut was telling her that this slip of paper, the one that had been addressed to her, was correct. She could deny it as much as she wanted. But the results were printed in black and white, easy to ready sentences.

 **~*Oh Brother*~**

Scott was hard at work when Katie arrived at the clinic. He was in the middle of helping Deaton check a purebred husky when the brunette passed through the ashwood barrier and stepped into the back room. She was carrying several documents with her, and the look on her face was one of confused disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Deaton asked, looking surprised. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"My parents are still asleep," Katie replied. "Besides, if they're reactions last night are anything to go by, me being there is the last thing they need right now. Grief is a horrible thing to witness, and I don't like the idea of sitting around and watching my mother break down every two seconds."

"What about your dad?" Scott asked.

Katie shook her head. "He's angry," she said. "He feels that he let Jackson down. He keeps muttering things like 'I should have been there' and 'If I was there, maybe I could've saved him'. The fact that both my parents are afraid of the supernatural world, but also want to protect Jackson from it, is admirable."

"So, why aren't you with them?" Scott asked. "If it had been me, and I had lost my brother, I'd be a mess right now."

"Like I was before?" Katie asked.

Scott shrugged. He had been indicating to the last time they had lost Jackson.

"Knowing that anything is possible when it comes to the supernatural world makes it a lot more difficult for me to grieve," Katie said. "I mean, I found Jackson dead nearly a year ago, and he survived. I guess, I'm holding out for a miracle again, that somehow he is going to magically turn up alive."

"You know that's not going to happen, right?" Scott asked, tentatively.

Katie nodded. "I know, but I can't afford to fall apart right now," she said.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

Katie sighed and held out the documents in her hand. "I got these back this morning," she said.

"What are they?"

"I did a test," Katie said. "A paternity test. I matched my blood against that of my parents. The good news is that my mother and I match," she pointed at the table three-quarters of the way down the page. "But my father... well... as you can see, there are no DNA markers matching David Whittemore. He's not my dad."

"Then who...?" Scott asked, trailing off. He remembered back to the story his father had told them. About him impregnating another woman whilst he had been married to Melissa. Scott felt his mouth go dry as he turned the page of the documents and found another table on the second sheet. This one compared DNA markers between his father and Katie.

"The results are irrefutable," Katie said, seeing the realization dawn on Scott's face. "You're my brother, Scott."

* * *

 **Copyrighted ©**

Congratulations to those who figured out my clues in _**The Hunt is On**_ and _**We Might Fall**_. You should be mighty proud.

 **Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

 **Chapter updated Saturday, February 25, 2017 at 8:32pm**


End file.
